The truth about Phin
by cheesecaptain25
Summary: Phineas and his friends find out that Phineas isn't really who everyone thinks which is a human 15 year old boy. They find out after a project squashes his head.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I'm back with an all new fic where it turns out Phineas isn't who he thinks or anyone else for that matter he is. So a yeah. I'm keeping this short and the chapters long. FUN FUN FUN.**

**Prologue:**

**Thomas' P.O.V.**

I got my son to the lab asap and checked his readings. He was stable and healthy but his right arm, right eye and the rest of his right side were dying. " Linda." i yelled out to my wife.

"Yeah" I heard her yell back half teary and half angry."Call Johnathon, tell him to bring project G/STONE25. If he doesn't know what your talking about tell him to bring project PL25/ProjectX." I told her.

She called him and I put Phineas in a freeze frame so that start I could cut off the dying parts of phineas without killing him.

After that Johnathon arrived with PL25/ProjectX in a black briefcase.

When he got to the lab I had just finished putting the metal parts on Phineas and the blaster arm for protection cause when/if the world found out about him he would need it.

"Whats that for?" My partner asked. I replied by simply saying "Protection."

"Pass me the brief case." I said. He was about to pass it when the readings picked up[ that the left foot was starting to die. I quickly grabbed the other rocket foot and cut off the real one and swapped it.

The computer then read STABLE. I grabbed my glove on and opened the brief case. This gem was a special one. It would give him the life of a normal boy until he was nearly 16 when he would find out he was cyborg.

The reason I knew that was because I found another 2 of them and one would give him life for another life and the other was a prediction gem which told me what would happen in the future. The red gem would also give him the power to swap between 20 different monster lifeforms. I only know 10 of them.

I then added the stone and did the plastic surgery for the face so no one would know he was a cyborg. I then added the blue and red stone, one to his cyborg arm and the other to inside his heart.

I than turned off freeze frame and turned the metal skin panels that felt like real skin and bones to cover up his metal parts.

I whispered "I love you." to him and spoke the words that swapped the life's.

in a minute, I knew no more.

**Ha cliffhanger. This is my first long fanfic chapter. See ya.**


	2. PLProjectXP and PLProjectX

**Wow. Tot awesome. 2 chapters in 1 day. New world record. Well here's the next and review**

**10 and a half years later.**

**Phineas's P.O.V**

Summer was nearly here it was currently 3:29. _And,_ I heard the bell and rushed out the door."Phineas slow down." I heard the teacher yell behind me. I quickly rushed past Isabella and I think she took it as a challenge.

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha' doin." I heard as my crush zipped past me. I quickly then caught up to her and ran past and made a quick stop for my locker. Isabella couldn't slow down in time and fell on top of me. Our lips accidentally landed on each others forming a kiss which made both of us blush.

"Ha-ha, Sorry Phineas." She said trying to hold back excitement about something.

"It's o.k" I said as Ferb walked up to the lockers and gave us a hand up.

* * *

**15 hours and 25 minutes.**

"What are we gonna do today?' I said to no one. I then thought of a giant wall filled with street art.

Ferb came out after his shower and I had already said where's Perry and Isabella had said her catchfraise and she had gotten the fireside girls, Buford and Baljeet, Irving and Django and we had started building a giant brick wall with ladders.

Ferb pointed to the Delivery guy who had a big box of all different coloured spray paint cans and a check list.

' Delivery for Phineas' he yelled over the racket of the building. I came over and signed and he left.

We went through the usual routine being we finished the project, started painting, Candace came out to do some stuff before Jeremy came and he joined in, Perry came back and everyone was having some pie. Surprisingly the project didn't disappear.

Then a green ray hit the wall and it started to fall towards me. I saw the shadow but when I looked up, everything went black.

* * *

**Minutes later **

**No one's P.O.V**

The wall was lifted off Phineas's triangular head the saw something shocking. Instead of a triangular head, it was oval. Instead of his red hair it was a blacky red in colour and instead of a right eye there was a small cylinder of metal with a red dot in the middle.

Phineas's eye opened and the light turned to blue.

' What, ah, happened.' was all he could muster out. He seemed to be perfectly fine.

He didn't fell pain, he wasn't dead and he didn't have any broken bones. But anyone could see why as his right arm and leg swapped from skin to a silver-grey. On his arm there was a small red gem about the size of a average pebble.

' Project PL/ProjectXP and PL/ProjectX' Ferb said.

' Project what what now.' Buford and Isabella said while Baljeet looked confused.

'I thought it was just a myth though' Baljeet said.

'So what is PL/ProjectXP and PL/ProjectX?' Phineas asked a bit confused.

' Sorry to say this,' said Ferb holding up a mirror.' but It's you.'

'Wha?' everyone shouted simultaneously.

**Hoped you liked it and I'm going to try and brake my record by 1 tomorrow but next weekend I'm going to cover it in dirt.(I'm going to destroy it in other words.) See ya all next time. Update soon. CC25.**


	3. Runaway Phineas

**back. Can't brake the record tonight because I've got to read for school. Oh and about my knew carrier you were told about in Captain-Cheese25's fic is being posted after this story.**

**Somewhere in Downtown Danville.**

Phineas was running as fast as he could through town with Isabella, Ferb and Perry in tow.

'Phineas, wait, ah up.' Isabella said as she started to slow down only to trip over a stone into the cement from the road that was being built.'Help' she shouted.

When Phineas heard the cry he instantly stopped and turned around and when he saw Isabella his nice cyborg instincts kicked in. His arm turned into a blaster cannon that quickly shot a cable to help her out of the cement.

When Isabella was free he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**11 hours later.**

**Phineas's P.O.V.**

_Huh what happened. I feel hypo._ I thought as I woke up I was in a black spandex suit with an orange stripe down the side. I reconised these as Ferbs' sleeping suit but it felt knew. I looked at the clock and It was 2:30 in the morning.

I needed a glass of water and when I went downstairs there was a bunch of men in army suits sitting with my Mum and Step Dad.

'Ah Phineas. Pack your things. You and your friend across the street are coming with me.' One of them said.

'What's going on?' I asked a bit confused.

' Well Phineas. You know everything about PL/ProjectX and XP. Well PL stands for Phineas's Life and by Phineas I'm sorry but It means you. The reason Is because of your father. That's why he's dead. Because of this mechanics on you.' Mum said as 2 men blocked the door.'Isabella sends of radiation that changes your heart energy somehow so that's why she is coming.'

As the mean had blocked the door I did all that I could. I flew thew the roof. I too had heard about PL/ProjectXP and I knew that it had rocket blasters for feet. I flew and flew far out of the state.

**O.k that's it. post again soon. Chow :)**


End file.
